Carrying out of hydrogenation with low molecular metal catalysts in homogeneous solution has found practically no application either in laboratory or in technical processing because of the great problem resulting from the need to separate the reaction product and the catalyst from each other. Research has therefore been effected to bind low molecular homogeneous catalysts to polymers with phosphine groups. The use of insoluble polymers results in heterogeneity. These polymeric complexes with triphenylphosphine groups exhibit to some extent poor selectivity and stability as do the low molecular complexes.